


在水之上

by Sato_ha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Gen, Minor Violence, Self-Hatred
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: http://lixie436.lofter.com/post/202357f4_12e15b256今天是天天的生日，仅发文祝贺：回想自己的震惊，或许源于自己逃不过为人的通病：素有听闻的事件还是要发生在眼前才会有真实感。战场硝烟之下，看着红土上的那具躯体，咒印的消逝象征则生命的流逝，那景象如离弦之箭一般刺入瞳孔，而后划开虹膜，割开心扉，将画面饰以鲜血并狠狠烙在心上，成为磨灭不去的景象。





	在水之上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [大雪](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362274) by 三七二十一. 



**引子**

“打从加入的那天起，责问战争已是自己放弃的权利，一个再没资格去质疑的权利，不管当初加入军队的初衷是什么。” 1

\

**正文**

射箭。

由上箭至放箭，一系列动作一气呵成，不断重复，直至天天久经锻炼的臂膀也隐隐生疼为止。站在距离靶标百米开外，垂下微微发软的手臂，急速呵出的气带着微热，和自体表蒸散而出的热气在周身凝集起了一层薄薄的热意。靶场空寂无声，然而紧盯前方贴在木架上的纸质靶标时，箭头钉入靶圈背后的木板所发出的突刺声依旧如幻听般回旋：心里的不平静仅如微波粼粼，看似柔和，却是久久未曾停止地荡漾着。

原以为心绪会随着笔直飞出的箭矢一并流泻释放，然，抽刀断水断然无果。利刃无法了断心绪。

回想自己的震惊，或许源于自己逃不过为人的通病：素有听闻的事件还是要发生在眼前才会有真实感。战场硝烟之下，看着红土上的那具躯体，咒印的消逝象征则生命的流逝，那景象如离弦之箭一般刺入瞳孔，而后划开虹膜，割开心扉，将画面饰以鲜血并狠狠烙在心上，成为磨灭不去的景象。在更多时间流逝以前，那一幕将会保持一段时间的鲜明，而当下炸裂的情绪，时隔数月依旧不断如涟漪般荡开去，拍击着湖畔，发出水所独有的、清浅的拍岸声。

素来，自己总爱逞一时的口舌之快——众人谓之“吐槽” ——那是自己一个不显眼却仍旧引以为傲的特色。呱噪却不含太多实际情绪的疲劳轰炸，是自己宣泄的管道，也是亲近友人的方式。然而在几经辗转，这行径背后的意味已经不再单纯，而是成了一种掩饰，一种向别人宣告自己无恙的演出，而这演出日益艰难。

真实的自己不过是一个愤切的、愤忾的、愤世的女子，恨不得冲前将所有箭矢一折两断，将画有标靶的图纸撕碎成粉末，恨不得不再看到这个自己已然熟悉的训练场所，恨不得将所有自己曾经引以为傲的物件，乃至于物件所代表的功绩毁尸灭迹。

 

于是她便着手这么做了。

 

立在地上的支架被一脚踢翻，箭矢随着被打翻的箭筒散落一地，而天天弓身踏步，右手捉住箭筒上的系带一甩，于是箭筒再次飞起，直直拍在前方的靶标上，里头余下的箭矢纷纷掉落在地的声音清脆如璃。就在一息间，手中依旧攒着长弓的天天几大踏步便越过了百米的距离，依旧朝向靶标，她抬脚向其已然往后倾倒的木架狠狠一踹，听着木架与泥地碰撞发出的闷哼却完全没有想象中的舒心畅快。

图纸瞬间便支离破碎，插在其上的箭矢纷纷掉落。接着她抄起沉重的木架一次又一次地抡在地上，直到硬泥地被砸出凹坑，寸许粗的木条出现裂痕，栓在接口处的螺丝因接口断裂而摇摇欲坠。数小时的锻炼下来已乏的双手使得她跪坐下来调息，然而怒气依然涛涛，几分钟前的摔打远远不解气。于是在半响的停滞以后，她右手再度高举，手中握着从地面摸索到的半打箭，开始不断地往靶心刺击，直到脆弱的箭杆在第五下后纷纷折断：三枚箭头弹飞出去，另三枚落在膝上。

已经铭刻入身体成为惯性的投掷动作让她对肢体不需要赋予意识便会自发地拾起折下的箭头直直往身后的板墙上甩去，其力道之大、势头之猛，三枚箭头齐齐入木几分，而且盛怒没有让天天的准头减损分毫：待她直起身来回望自己的杰作，发觉被掷出的利器无一例外都钉在墙上鲜红墨水画就的靶心里。

这几近完美的表现让她狂乱更甚。

于是她拾起脚边尚且完好的长弓，那柄她亲手制作的黑漆木弓被高举过头，然后她脑中突然一片空白。

待天天在视野晕眩及满耳嗡鸣中回过神来时，自己已经俯卧在地，上半身被某人以体重钳制，长弓则早已经被夺下，此刻被握在雏田手里。

从突变袭来到恢复意识，约莫三秒钟。

不过转瞬，却已足够让甫步入靶场，片刻以前依旧笑语盈盈的三人爆发开来：身法极快的雏田率先飞跃到天天身边，樱随即抢到，而井野的术法其实早在她们行动以前便已袭入天天令其丧失应变能力，也因此樱得以一个闪身将天天掼倒，而雏田在樱释出第一击的同时，手腕施巧劲将天天手中的弓扭下并顺势带走，乘着适才第一跃的冲力越过纠缠在一起的两人，落在两米开外，又再滑过两米才堪堪停下，过程中足不点地的横跨了十米的距离。

天衣无缝的协作过程，三人却无需一语，甚至视线也未曾相交。

天天扭头，余光瞥见跪坐在自己身上的樱。然而她没有道歉，没有对任何人示意，尽管气息不顺也没有丝毫要起身的意思，只是任由对方持续压制着自己。

然后她看向正从远处缓缓行来的雏田，形容之中有着与那个人相似的恬静气质，举手投足间已然有着相似的大家威仪。

接着她看见了井野。接替山中亥一成为族长的，与自己一样，同为甫过及笄之年的女子。

眼泪无预警地滑落，重重砸在泥地上，依旧压在天天身上的樱看着自己三个已然在战争中支离破碎的挚友，吞声而泣，全然没有意识到自己其实也已支离破碎。

突闻一声干哑的嘶吼，天天开始用前额不断敲击地面，就算井野的手掌将两者隔开以后也依旧狠命地持续着动作。和李一样，天天没有参加日向府主持的葬礼；和李不同的是，她没有参加战后的任何一场葬礼，没有为任何人哭丧。而此刻的她也不为谁恸哭，只是单纯地哭，为殒命者，为犹存者，为死后哀荣的同袍凭吊，为未来依旧征战不绝的人生哀哭。

\

**后记**

天天依旧呱噪，依旧亲近人，依旧是个大姐姐一样的性子，而且对任何话题都可以滔滔不绝。然而尽管她和人什么都聊了，却其实什么也没聊。她不再喜欢吐槽，甚至主动加入李和阿凯的胡闹之中。

然后她剪了一个和二人相似的平头刘海。

她依旧热爱兵器，然而她也开始钻研封印之术。

她依旧常常去靶场练习，然而也会抽出时间细细描绘封印术式繁琐的咒文。不论是弯弓搭箭抑或伏案提笔，口齿间皆不曾吐出一语来表露心底的水域所经受的动荡，只是静静地、静静地、静静地，展开动作，就连举手投足所划出的一道道弧线也是寂寥无音。

然后旭日不知不觉地破云而出，撩起新一天的帘幕，渐渐遮挡了昨日。

\

终

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 本句摘自《战地情书》，马来西亚专业女翻译禤素莱作品。


End file.
